


Don't Feel Like Getting Up This Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling on rainy winter mornings. What could be better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Feel Like Getting Up This Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for queenofthecandycorns for the Summer in Gravity Falls exchange, run by ilananight.  
> All of the fluffy morning goodness about to happen- it's all for you and I hope you like it!

It was during these lazy winter mornings, rain pattering quickly but softly against the windows and creating strange watery shadows as light spilled through them and into the room, that Dipper awoke to thoughts and wonders of how his life ended up like this.

Many years had passed since he and Mabel had bound the dream demon Bill Cipher to a human vessel, and if someone had told him on that occasion that someday in the future he'd be referring to said demon as 'my boyfriend' for the first time, well. He'd be sceptical to say the least.

However the arms currently wrapped around his waist and warm body that was pressed against him told a different story. He melted into the warmth circling him and listened to the rhythmic breathing of the sleeping form next to him. The cold morning air was nipping at the skin of his exposed neck and shoulders, creating a contrast to the heat radiating from every inch of his skin that had made contact with that of the body laying next to him. He was more than happy to stay like this and never move, just listen to the sounds of the morning, of rain and soft breathing.

He hadn't realised that his eyes had slid shut once again until the arms around him tightened their hold slightly and pulled him forwards, one staying looped around his waist as the other dragged up his back until a hand rested at his shoulder blades. Warmth spread out across his skin as fingers traced patterns along his upper back and he smiled softy at the feeling, and his smile grew as a light kiss was pressed to the top of his head. His forehead was resting on a shoulder and he pulled back just enough to place a kiss there in return, before manoeuvring himself slightly so that his head was resting against a chest instead, his ear pressed up against it, listening to a heartbeat that was perfectly in time with the inhales and exhales he could feel tickling his scalp.

His hair was nuzzled into for a few seconds, eliciting a content sigh from Dipper which caused a quiet chuckle from the man next to him, who kissed the top of his head for a second time before moving his arm from Dipper's waist to pull the blanket up over their heads. Dipper took the opportunity to shuffle up a few inches so their faces were level and then cupped the man's face in both his hands, closing his eyes as he leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled at the quiet sound of surprise, which was quickly followed by said nose lightly bumping into his.

He opened his eyes to meet Bill's own honey-coloured ones and he didn't have to pull back and check to know that he was smiling; the tell-tale glint in those eyes that were gazing at him with a look of pure fondness gave it away instantly.

Dipper followed Bill's eyes as they flicked down towards their legs for a few seconds, and it was only then that he noticed how cold his feet felt. The feeling didn't last, however, as he felt Bill tuck his legs back under the blanket. He did the same, feeling a pair of legs tangle with his immediately after. Looking back up, Dipper noticed that Bill had pulled back a bit, meaning that he was now face-to-face with him and that smile of his.

It was a smile for Dipper and Dipper only; a small, secret part of the person that he loved with every fibre of his being. And he made sure Bill knew that. He whispered it into his skin at night whilst peppering him with kisses, he traced the words onto his back or his hands when they were hanging around with their friends or working in the shack.

The brunet sighed once again as he felt a hand rest at his hip and then he was being pulled forwards, another kiss being pressed to the top of his head, followed by one, two, three more being pressed down the side of his face. Upon reaching his neck Bill opened his eyes, his eyelashes ticking Dipper's cheek, and Dipper could feel his smile on his skin, and felt his breath tickle his neck as he spoke in a hushed tone.

“I'm so lucky to have you.” He finished the sentence with a kiss to his neck and Dipper felt a faint blush blossom on his face. He was about to correct Bill – insist that he was the lucky one here – when he felt him exhale shakily against his skin.

“Bill?” He moved his hands to the blond's shoulders and gently pushed him back a few inches, then lifted one hand to his chin and tilted it up. Golden eyes fixated on him. Tears were beginning to pool at their corners.

Bill had these moments, moments of pure uncontrolled emotion. He'd explained that, as a demon, he'd only been able to feel and express the emotional range highlighted by the seven sins, and it was only after the twins had bound him to his permanent human vessel those many years ago that he'd been able to experience the full emotional range humans possessed. And it overwhelmed him.

Dipper remembered his first encounter with intense emotions clear as day; remembered Bill shouting and sobbing and trying to make sense of everything.

He'd always hated not understanding something.

As the blond in front of him began to squeak and hiccup – biting his lip in an attempt to stop the sounds escaping his mouth – the younger of the two moved the hand cupping his chin in favour of carding it through the mess of sun-bleached, sandy fluff of hair. He pressed his lips against the other's to stop him from continuing to worry it with his teeth, a tactic that worked as the other opened his lips slightly to intake a short, sharp breath before softly kissing back.

It was Bill who pulled back first, but only by an inch or so, enough to break the kiss but so that their faces were still pressed closely together. The brunet gently played with a few of his curls, his other hand reaching up to wipe away a few tears that had begun to fall.

“I-I just-” he took another shuddering breath, shutting his eyes. The action caused a few more tears to fall. Dipper wiped them away again. “Fuck kid...it hurts. It hurts h-how much I...”

Instead of verbalising the end of the sentence, however, he moved forwards to press his lips to the other's once again. Dipper smiled into the kiss as he pressed forwards into it. When it came to emotional matters Bill rarely liked to vocalise what he felt, instead trying to use other actions and signals to speak for him. Of course, this being Bill, some of the things he'd done previously were either difficult to decipher or, well... _unique_.

However, Dipper knew exactly what this meant.

When they eventually pulled apart, he smiled up at the blond, kissing the tip of his nose, his forehead, and finally burying his face in the mass of curly floof atop his head. He wrapped one arm tightly around Bill, hand resting on his waist, pulling them closer together. With his other hand he began to rub up and down his back in a soothing manner.

He soon began to feel the jolts caused by the taller's sobs decrease. But still Dipper continued, now tracing small triangles into his dark tanned hip with his other hand. As Bill's sobs died down into sniffles he began to whisper into his hair, prompting the blond to go back to sleep. Dipper would still be here, he promised. He didn't feel like getting out of bed this morning.

Eventually the man in his arms fell asleep once again. Dipper pulled back slightly, just enough to look at Bill's face. Tear trails ran down his cheeks, but overall he looked peaceful. He always had; the brunet remembered a time when that had irked him to no end.

He reached a hand up to gently wipe away the last of his boyfriend's tears. Once they were gone, he pressed light kisses to each of his closed eyelids. His lips turned upwards in an adoring smile.

"I love you too."


End file.
